First date
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: A Jack and Rose oneshot. Set in high school. Jack Dawson is a unpopular student. One day in class he gains some confidence and writer's a note to his crush. Read more to find out. Dedicated to Lifeoffangirl. COMPLETE R&R


_**First Date - One shot! In this one shot Jack and Rose are about 16/17 years old. I hope you enjoy! Dedicated to lifeofangirl!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Class had only started. Everyone else's was board except from Jack. He couldn't stop looking at Rose. He was so desperate to ask her out on a date but he knew that she was way out of his league. He couldn't be seen talking to her so he ripped a page out of his school book and wrote down a note.

...

During class when the teacher wasn't looking Jack asked some people to pass down the note to Rose. As the note was being passed down the bell rang. Jack quickly got his books and left before the note reached Rose. He stood outside the classroom and through the glass he could see that Rose had the note. She opened it and smiled.

...

Jack waited for Rose. It had been 40 minutes since school finished for the day. Jack was starting to lose hope. He and his friends were right. Rose was way out of his league. Jack sadly picked up his bag and started to walk away. He felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. Now all he wanted to do was go home and rest.

"Hello Jack"

Jack turned around "Hi Rose"

"I got your note today"

"Yeah about that um..."

"Jack you don't have to explain yourself to me. I thought it was really sweet of you" She smiled.

"You did?" He smiled.

"Yes" She laughed. Rose walked over to him. "Is there something that you wanted to ask me?"

"There is. Rose will you go out with me on a date?"

...

Jack and Rose spent the rest of the remaining day together. They got a taxi to Santa Monica. Jack took Rose the pier. They played games and Jack won. He won a teddy bear and gave it to Rose. They also went on some rides. Jack had told her a funny story about a man drinking too much and then he eventually threw up on the ride. Rose had found Jack incredibly charming and very funny.

...

Later at sun set they sat on the sand sitting side by side. Rose happily sighed and leaned her body against his. Her head rested on his shoulder. "This has been the best day ever. Nothing can be more perfect then this" Jack hesitated as he wanted to put an arm around her shoulder. Rose took notice. "You can put your arm around me Jack"

"Are you sure"

"There is no need to be nervous around me, Jack"

"Sorry it's that I never thought that this was even possible"

"What do you mean?"

"Your way out of my league. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be with a guy like me. You deserve someone better like...Cal Hockey"

"Are you even kidding me Jack?" Rose said lifting her head up. "I hate Cal. He is so full of himself. He thinks he is the best looking, smartest guy in this hole world but that's not true. To summarize Cal he is a bad person. An idiot. You on the other hand are amazing" She smiled. She took his hand and they both locked eyes. "I'm so glad you sent me that note"

"You really are? I thought that you were going to throw it into the trash but you didn't"

"Don't be silly Jack. I've always liked you and to tell you the truth I thought you were out of my league too"

"Well I guess that clears that out." He smiled. Jack put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her body against his. Rose put her head back to his shoulder and let her body melt onto his.

...

They got out the taxi and spent their final few minutes together. "I guess I will see you tomorrow" She smiled.

"Yeah. I will miss you when I get home"

"Me too" Rose embraced him. Jack wrapped his arms around her too. "I love you Jack" Jack looked into her eyes for a moment. "Oh god I knew it was too soon to say it. I'm sorry" Rose pulled away but Jack took her back into his arms.

"I love you too Rose"

...

After they finished high school and got jobs, they got married. They married on the same bench where they had their first date together. It was so romantic. They also moved to Santa Monica. A year after they got married they welcomed their first baby together. Jack Dawson Jr. Jack couldn't ask for a better life then with his wife and son.

 _ **Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you. :-)**_


End file.
